Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for generating luminous fluid sculptures.
Description of the Related Art
The ability to influence the pattern and shape of fluids can be used in a variety of industrial, commercial, and decorative applications.
In many cases, the fluid is not visible to the viewer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,563,550, 4,007,871, and 4,406,651 and U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2006/0090645 disclose devices used to separate mixed or contaminated fluids for industrial or medical processes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,870 discloses a fluid metal electrical circuit. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,388,045 and 7,490,563 and U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2011/0030390 disclose fluid or particulate mixing devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,505, 4,464,108, 4,964,384, 6,484,502, 6,705,425, and 7,299,620 disclose the controlled flow of fluids within a combustion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,466 discloses a device for electrically charging fluid paint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,195 discloses a magnetic device used to separate contaminated fluids for industrial processes. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2001/0048877 discloses a device that uses fluid flow to generate low pressure for a suction device. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. Nos. 2003/0194328 and 2006/0120890 disclose fluid pumping devices. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2009/0071647 discloses a hydrocarbon extraction device. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2009/0084547 discloses a subsurface combustion device for heating. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2011/0012355 discloses a fluid flow power system for an emergency light. All of these references relate to fluids that are not visible to the viewer.
In other cases, the fluid is visible, but its form is static or is largely determined by the ambient environment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,894 and 6,383,429 disclose devices used to create solid, static objects by shaping fluids. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. Nos. 2005/0150174, 2007/0091585, and 2008/0296787 disclose decorative fountains. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,276,599, 5,683,174, 6,945,658, and 8,029,182 and U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. Nos. 2008/0186736 and 2008/0278960 disclose light reflecting or refracting systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,142 and 5,848,884 disclose gas control or ignition systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,283 discloses immiscible liquids. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2004/0208007 discloses a colored light bulb. U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2006/0043730 discloses a color changing book. In all of these examples, the device primarily relates to the creation or manipulation of solid objects.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,505 and 2,883,797 disclose industrial combustion devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,850,615 and 6,155,837 and U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2008/0112154 disclose fire simulators for training or theatrical purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,031 and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D621,873 and D622,318 disclose open flame tornados. In these devices the flame is generally natural in form and moves only in an upward direction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,387,396, 3,628,268, 4,034,493, 4,085,533, 4,258,912, 4,949,485, 5,096,467, 5,778,576, 5,971,765, 6,006,461, 6,082,387, 6,550,168, 6,681,508, 6,746,131, 7,137,720, 7,647,716, 7,673,834, 7,717,581, and 7,905,728, U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. Nos. 2006/0255179, 2007/0200260, 2007/0291472, 2008/0055885, 2008/0074864, 2009/0061725, and 2011/0138661, and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D450,877 and D543,768 disclose fluid displays. However, the shapes achieved are simple and generally uncontrolled, and the disclosed fluids all rely on external lighting for illumination.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,471,853, 5,711,892, 5,900,181, and 6,187,230 disclose devices for casting ice in molds and automated ice-carving or melting machines. However, these devices do not create growing ice sculptures, or patterns or light from within the ice.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,786, 5,912,652, and 7,663,754 and U.S. Patent Appl. Publ. No. 2011/0260620 disclose light-emitting fluids in the context of flat panel display devices.
In most examples of sculpted fluids where the fluid is visible to a viewer, the fluid does not produce light of its own and must rely on reflected light to be visible. In examples which disclose the use of luminous fluids, the fluids are generally restricted in the variety of shapes and/or color combinations available.
Thus there remains a need for a system and method for mechanically and dynamically shaping and sculpting fluids into patterns, shapes, or indicia and/or energizing fluids such that the fluids emit visible light, wherein the intensity and color of light emitted by the fluids may be controlled.